


One Dark Night

by Lilsunnysaunt



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsunnysaunt/pseuds/Lilsunnysaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Entry from Twilight Moms Club: Twi-MOMs weekend challenge for Oct. 7-9, 2011. This is a Halloween-themed short story I wrote focusing on Rosalie and Emmett. This story is un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dark Night

One Dark Night

 

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any recognizable characters. I only own the plot to this story.

It's a dark and rainy night, thunder crashed in the distance and lightning flashed across the sky. Rosalie Hale sat in the large chair in the den looking out the window. She was waiting for her beloved to come home and was getting anxious because he was late, and he was never late. Something had to be wrong.

Flashback:

It's Halloween, three years previous. Rosalie had unwillingly gone to a party at her best friend's house. She tried to tell Alice that she wasn't coming, but Alice wasn't having that. No one ever argued with her and won. Alice was tiny but she was fierce. What she wanted, she got. After arguing for weeks, Rosalie finally gave in and agreed to what the pixie wanted.

Rosalie rummaged through the local costume store and chose a costume where she'd show up looking like a dead bride. She had the white dress, veil, and matching shoes. She went so far as to have fake blood on the dress and made it look like she'd been attacked.

She arrived at the Cullen's house just as the party started and immediately caught the attention of every man in the room. Rosalie was beautiful, but even dressed as a dead bride; it did not take away from her looks as it would on so many others. She eventually found Alice and was introduced to the large group surrounding her.

She already knew Alice's brother, Edward, and didn't like him. She thought he was arrogant and wanted nothing to do with him. The next person she was introduced to was Jasper, Alice's most recent boyfriend. Rosalie couldn't figure out what someone so tall found in someone so tiny. Opposites attract, I guess, she thought to herself.

Just as she was turning to go get some fresh air and as far away from Edward as possible, she ran into a bear of a man that was dressed as a firefighter. He had the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen and quickly looked away, making her way outside.

After many drinks and dances with random people at the party, Rosalie was enjoying herself. For the past hour, she was dancing with her long time crush from school, Royce King.

Royce decided that he had enough and suggested they continue their fun in a more private place. Rosalie agreed and they moved things to one of the bedrooms on an upper floor of the house.

While Rosalie was upstairs….The man that she had seen earlier in the evening was with Alice and the others and asked who she was.

Alice replied, "That's Rosalie Hale. She's a close friend of mine. I had to beg her to come to the party for weeks. She finally agreed. It's nice to see her finally open up and have some fun."

"Is she available?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Alice replied.

That was all the answer that Emmett needed from Alice. He went off on a search for her, ignoring whatever the little pixie had to say. He searched the entire first floor of the house and ran into some of the guys he'd seen her with.

One of them said they'd seen her head for the stairs with Royce. This angered Emmett. Royce was known for being a player and taking advantage of girls. That is not how they should be treated. He took off up the stairs, searching everywhere. Finally, at the end of the hall, he heard screams. He crashed through the door and found Rosalie curled in a ball on the floor crying fully dressed and Royce in a compromising position screaming and threatening her.

He was across the room in a flash and attacked Royce leaving him in a rumpled heap on the floor. He slowly moved toward her and asked, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Rosalie responded, wiping tears from her face.

He took her home and walked her to the door…that was the beginning of their relationship.

Back to present:

Emmett was supposed to be home almost an hour ago. She was worried, this wasn't like him. He always called if he was going to be late. He owned the local gym and his hours were predictable.

She thought she had drifted off to sleep or something. She'd lost track of the time. When she turned around, Emmett was behind her, but he didn't seem the same as he always was. First, he was more pale than usual. Second, he was sad and he was never sad. Lastly, he didn't make a move to come closer to her.

"Emmett?" she whispered.

He nodded his head, and whispered, "I am so sorry. I love you."

She started for him, but became distracted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She slowly moved toward the door and pulled it open. There, beyond the door, stood Chief Swan.

"Miss Hale?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, slowly nodding her head.

"May I come in?" he asked, holding his hat in his hand.

Rosalie moved away from the door and gestured for him to come in.

Chief Swan suggested they sit and proceeded to deliver the news he had been there give her.

Instantly, she knew what it was that he had to tell her, and she burst out in tears and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach and resisting the urge to vomit.

"Miss Hale, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but, there's been an accident. Mr. McCarty didn't survive," he said, so quietly that she wasn't sure she heard him.

The End

 


End file.
